Syndrome
by Kei Tsukiyomi
Summary: Donghae mengalami Retardasi mental. Yang ia butuhkan adalah kasih sayang. Tetapi bagaimana bila orang yang sangat ia sayangi terpaksa meninggalkannya?/"Jangan pergi."/Haehyuk/GS/RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: hai... bertemu lagi dengan saya, author terngaret yang pernah ada #plak!

Bukannya ngelanjutin fict malah update baru lagi, mianhae. Bukan maksud saya nelantarin fict saya, tapi belum dapet wangsit muehehe... saya akan berusaha untuk tidak menelantarkan fict saya :D

Oke, happy read chingu ^-^

Disclaimer : mereka milik Tuhan YME

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, GS, tema pasaran dll DLDR!

^-^v

.

kamar yang berada di rumah mewah itu terlihat sangat berantakan. Pecahan kaca berserakan di lantai kamar bernuansakan warna biru itu. Barang-barang tergeletak dimana-mana.

"Tuan, bagaimana ini, tuan muda Lee Donghae terus mengamuk dan memecahkan barang-barang." Seorang maid dirumah itu berseru panik kepada tuannya. Mr. Lee terlihat gusar melihat keadaan anaknya dari depan pintu.

"Donghae, hyung mohon hentikan, jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri seperti ini," Donghwa-kakak Donghae- berusaha menghentikan adiknya yang terus melempar barang-barang di kamar itu.

"Hae, hyung mohon hentikan," mata Donghwa mulai memanas, ia berusaha untuk tak menangis melihat keadaan adik tersayangnya saat ini. Dari kejauhan, terlihat Mr. Lee tengah menelfon seseorang saat ini.

"Ku mohon datanglah kesini," Mr. Lee terlihat panik saat ini, ia mengucapkan terimakasih sebelum menutup telfonnya.

Donghwa berusaha memeluk Donghae, tetapi Donghae terus meronta dan menggeram.

"Hyukie...hyukie..."

Donghwa menatap adiknya yang terus memanggil nama itu dengan pandangan sendu. Perasaan perih merayap dihatinya. Kasihan sekali adiknya.

"Donghae!"

Kedua Lee tersebut menoleh kearah suara yang berasal dari depan pintu kamar. Donghae melihat sebentar dan kembali membanting barang.

"Hyukjae noona, tolong bantu aku," Hyukjae yang tadi berada di depan pintu, segera berlari kearah Donghae.

"Bisa tolong tinggalkan kami berdua?" pinta Hyukjae. Sebenarnya Donghwa sangat enggan meninggalkan mereka berdua, takut Donghae berbuat hal yang berbahaya. Tetapi melihat sorot mata Hyukjae yang penuh keyakinan, akhirnya ia meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Hyukjae meraih tangan Donghae yang sedari tadi membanting barang.

"Hae, tolong hentikan!" Donghae berusaha melepaskan tangan Hyukjae. Hyukjae menangkup wajah Donghae dan mengarahkannya padanya.

"Lihat aku, ada apa denganmu Hae?"

Cairan bening itu turun dari sudut mata Donghae, begitu melihat Hyukjae. Hyukjae tertegun melihatnya.

"Hyukie jahat, hyukie akan meninggalkan hae, hyukie jahat, hyukie jahat." Isakan Donghae makin kencang dengan airmata yang mengalir deras. Hyukjae mematung sesaat. Tak lama airmata juga mengalir dari caramelnya.

"Donghae dengarkan aku dulu ne, siapa yang bilang begitu?"

"Salah satu Noona di kelasku mengatakan seperti itu. Hae sedang menunggu Hyukie di depan gerbang tadi pagi, lalu noona itu mengatakan pada temannya, Hyukie akan pergi dari sini dan tidak akan kembali lagi. Hyukie jangan pergi, hiks,"

Donghae memeluk Hyukjae erat seakan tak mengijinkannya pergi kemanapun. Ia terus terisak kencang, bahunya juga bergetar. Tangisan itu sungguh terdengar memilukan. Hati Hyukjae berdenyut sakit melihat keadaan Donghae seperti ini. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

Ia balas pelukan Donghae tak kalah erat, menyalurkan kasih sayang yang begitu besar pada namja ini. Sesaat Hyukjae mengernyitkan dahi saat merasakan ada yang basah di pinggangnya. Ia lepaskan pelukannya dan menarik tangan Donghae yang berada di pinggangnya. Hyukjae terkejut melihat pergelangan tangan Donghae yang berdarah. Pandangan Hyukjae tertuju pada serpihan kaca yang berserakan di lantai. Pasti terkena saat mengamuk tadi.

Hyukjae mengusap pipi Donghae dan tersenyum manis.

"Kenapa kau mengamuk? Lihat, tanganmu jadi berdarahkan, ayo kuobati," Donghae masih terisak saat ini, matanya menatap langsung caramel di depannya.

"Hyukie jangan pergi, Hae tidak mau ditinggal Hyukie, Hae Hyukie," setetes airmata kembali turun dari mata Donghae. Begitu menyayat hati bagi siapapun yang melihatnya. Tak terkecuali Hyukjae. Ia langsung memeluk Donghae erat, tak sanggup melihat Donghae yang terlihat begitu rapuh.

"Ne, Hyukie tidak akan meninggalkan hae, hyukie juga sayang hae. Hae jangan menangis lagi ne," Hyukjae mengusap airmata Donghae dan mencium kening Donghae sayang. Donghae mengangguk dan mengusap airmatanya. Hyukjae tersenyum dan menarik lembut tangan Donghae untuk mengobatinya.

Mr. Lee dan Donghwa yang melihat dari kejauhan terlihat begitu lega, melihat Donghae tidak mengamuk lagi. Mereka sangat berterimakasih pada Tuhan atas kehadiran Hyukjae untuk Donghae.

Donghae mengalami keterbelakangan mental saat ini, tetapi bukan berarti ia idiot atau semacamnya. Maka tak heran, di usianya yang menginjak 18 tahun ia masih terlihat seperti anak berumur 5 tahun. Tak ada yang bisa menenangkan Donghae bila ia mengamuk. Ia juga sangat tertutup pada orang lain, bahkan pada keluarganya sendiri.

Semenjak kehadiran Lee Hyukjae, Yeoja berparas imut dan mempunyai gummy smile itu, Donghae perlahan-lahan mulai berubah. Hanya Hyukjae yang bisa menenangkan Donghae dan sangat mengerti Donghae. Donghae amat sangat menyayangi hyukjae melebihi dirinya sendiri. Tak ayal, berita kepergiaan hyukjae membuat Donghae mengamuk hebat tadi.

"Nah, sudah selesai, Hae jangan seperti itu lagi ne, nanti Hyukie jadi sedih." Hyukjae sudah selesai membalut luka Donghae, kini mereka tengah duduk di tepi kasur kamar Donghae yang sebelumnya sudah di rapihkan oleh maid. Donghae mengangkat dagu Hyukjae dengan jemarinya dan menatapnya khawatir.

"Hyukie jangan sedih ne, Hae janji tidak akan seperti itu lagi," hyukjae tersenyum dan mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya kearah Donghae. "Janji?"

Donghae tersenyum lebar dan meraih jari itu, "janji." Kehangatan menyelimuti ruangan itu.

"Hyukie jangan tinggalkan Hae ne, Hae tidak mau. Hae sangaattt sayang Hyukie," Hyukjae tersenyum tetapi dalam hatinya ia menangis mendengar kietulusan dari ucapan Donghae. Yeoja berambut redbrown itu mengusap rambut darkbrown Donghae lembut. Ia membaringkan Donghae dan menyelimutinya.

"Hyukie jangan kemana-mana ne, Hyukie kan kekasih Hae," Donghae menggenggam tangan Hyukjae dan menautkan jemarinya. Hyukjae tersenyum lembut. Donghae mulai tertidur tanpa melepaskan tautannya. Hyukjae masih setia mengelus surai Donghae. Ia menatap sendu wajah childish Donghae yang tengah tertidur.

"Aku juga menyayangimu Hae, sangat. Kau sudah kuanggap keluargaku. Tapi maaf, aku benar-benar harus pergi. Maaf."

Hyukjae kembali mengecup kening Donghae dan perlahan melepas tautannya. Ia bergerak mundur perlahan. Saat di depan pintu ia kembali berucap dengan lirih.

"Maaf."

To be continued

Saya tau ini fict abal dan aneh, mana pasaran lagi

Masih membingungkan? Sengaja. Ini kan baru prolog muehehe...

Ayooo yang mau tau kelanjutannya review ne

Salam hangat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Syndrome**

**.**

**Authors Note : Maaf banget atas updatenya yang ngaret ini, .**

**Semoga di chapter ini bisa memuaskan **

**Warning :**

**AU, OOC, Typo, GS, Dll DLDR!**

**Pair : Haehyuk dll**

**.**

Chapter 1 : A Decision

.

Hari Libur adalah moment yang tepat untuk jalan-jalan dan menyegarkan pikiran bukan? Ya, nampaknya hal tersebut juga yang akan dilakukan gadis manis ini. Gadis bernama Lee Hyukjae itu melangkahkan kakinya dengan riang seraya bersenandung kecil. Sesekali ia menggerakkan badannya mengikuti irama yang didengarnya melalui headset yang terpasang di telinganya. Ahh .. betapa cerahnya hari ini, mengunjungi kakak di tempat kerjanya tidak buruk juga. Sudah cukup lama juga ia tak bertemu kakak tersayangnya.

Tepat di seberang jalan sana, berdiri kokoh sebuah bangunan tempat kakaknya bekerja. Sambil menunggu lampu merah, ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling,mencari obyek yang menarik mungkin.

Sebuah mobil Merchendes putih, Nampak berhenti di depan sebuah gedung. Kaki jenjang yang berbalut jeans hitam itu melangkah keluar dari mobilnya. Sosok yang tengah berdiri tegap itu mengundang decak kagum bagi siapapun yang melihatnya. Sosok itu tak berdiri sendiri ia bersama dengan 2 orang lainnya.

"Selamat pagi, anda sudah datang rupanya." sebuah senyum manis terukir dari paras Yeoja cantik bername tag Lee Sora itu. Tak lupa ia sedikit membungkukan badannya kepada Mr. Lee yang membalas senyumnya itu.

"Selamat pagi, saya ingin mengantarkan anak saya, sekaligus melihat-lihat keadaan disini." Mr. Lee menoleh kebelakang dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Donghae ayo kesini nak," sementara sosok yang dipanggil Donghae itu tidak bereaksi. Hanya semakin bersembunyi di belakang kakaknya, ia memeluk erat boneka nemo yang sedari tadi digenggamnya. Mungkin ia ketakutan.

"Tidak apa-apa Hae-ah, ada Hyung di sini." Donghwa – kakak Donghae menepuk pelan punggung adiknya. Sora hanya tersenyum maklum melihat keadaan Donghae. Ia sudah sangat terbiasa dengan kejadian seperti ini, karena ini adalah pekerjaanya.

Ya, gedung yang berdiri kokoh dibelakangnya ini bukanlah gedung kantoran atau sebagainya. Itu adalah gedung untuk orang-orang yang berkebutuhan khusus, atau sebut saja orang yang mengalami Retardasi Metal. Orang-orang mungkin memandang sebelah mata tempat ini, tatapi tidak bagi semua pegawai disini termasuk Lee Sora, ia sangat senang dengan pekerjaanya saat ini.

Sora tersenyum lembut dan mulai mendekati Donghae bersama temannya, Yoona dan Jessica.

"Halo Donghae, perkenalkan aku Sora dan ini teman-temanku Yoona dan Jessica, kami ingin berteman denganmu." ketiga wanita itu tersenyum lembut dan menarik lembut lengan Donghae agar tidak bersembunyi di punggung kakaknya. Donghae menggeleng dan merapatkan tubuhnya pada sang kakak .

"Ayo Donghae tidak apa-apa," Mr. Lee berusaha membujuk Donghae. Donghwa pun ikut membantu, merasa risih, Donghae mundur perlahan, ia tidak suka dipaksa seperti ini, belum lagi bertemu orang-orang yang tidak dikenalnya membuatnya takut. Mereka terus membujuk Donghae dan membuat Donghae semakin tidak suka.

"Hae tidak mau!" setelah berucap demikiann, Donghae berlari meninggalkan mereka. Membuat Mr. Lee dan Donghwa panik.

"Astaga, Donghae kau mau kemana?" raut wajah Mr. Lee terlihat gusar melihat kepergian anaknya.

"Maafkan anakku, ia hanya tidak terbiasa." Para wanita itu hanya tersenyum maklum menanggapinya.

"Tidak apa-apa tuan, itu sudah biasa."

"Terima kasih, Donghwa kau cari adikmu!" perintah tegas dari Mr. Lee di jawab anggukan oleh Donghwa. Ia pun segera mencari adiknya.

Hyukjae yang menyaksikan kejadian itu dari seberang jalan, mulai mencari keberadaan pemuda yang berlari tadi. Walaupun ia tak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi ia bisa merasakan ada suatu hal yang tidak baik. Dan ia pun menelusuri jalan demi jalan yang dilaluinya untuk mencari pemuda tersebut .

Langkah Hyukjae terhenti di dekat sungai, manakala maniknya tertuju pada seseorang yang tengah duduk di tepi sungai. Sambil memeluk erat boneka Nemo, kakinya ia goyangkan layaknya anak kecil. Hyukjae tersenyum melihatnya . 'Akhirnya ketemu juga ' batinnya berucap . Ia dekati pemuda itu yang tengah bersenandung kecil saat ini .

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" Donghae menoleh kesamping dan melihat gadis manis tengah tersenyum kearahnya, 'manis sekali'. Donghae mengangguk menanggapinya.

"Kenapa Sendirian?" Hyukjae bertanya, berusaha mendekati pemuda ini.

"Hae tidak sendiri, Hae bersama Appa dan Hyung Hae." Hyukjae mulai mendengarkan perkataan Donghae .

"Lalu dimana mereka?' Donghae terdiam dan perlahan menggeleng sebagai jawabannya, tanda bahwa ia tak tahu.

"Ku lihat, kau tadi berlari dari gedung di ujung jalan sana, kenapa?" Donghae menatap langsung mata Hyukjae dan menatapnya dalam. Sepertinya keberadaan Hyukjae mulai membuat Donghae merasa nyaman.

"Hae tidak suka dengan mereka." Jawabnya lirih, sedangkan Hyukjae hanya mengernyitkan dahi.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya sanbil mendekatkan diri pada penuda itu.

"Mereka selalu bertanya-tanya pada Hae dan memaksa Hae. Hae tidak suka." ia poutkan bibirnya tanda kesal. Hyukjae yang melihatnya menjadi gemas, ia acak pelan pucuk kepala Donghae.

"Mungkin mereka ingin berteman denganmu. Oh iya, perkanalkan namaku Lee Hyukjae, siapa namamu?" Hyukjae mengulurkan tangannya pada Donghae. Donghae menjabat tangan Hyukjae dan tersenyum seraya berucap "Namaku Lee Donghae, Hyukie boleh memanggilku Hae kalau mau."

"Ne, tentu," Mereka pun terlarut dalam obrolan ringan yang semakin medekatkan mereka. Sehingga membuat Donghae merasa nyaman disisi Hyukjae. Ia tak takut atau gelisah padanya. Padahal biasanya ia akan takut dengan orang tak dikenal yang mendekatinya.

Setelah berbicara panjang lebar, akhirnya Hyukaje mengajak Donghae ke gedung itu, untuk menemui ayahnya. Donghae menurut dan mulai beranjak pergi bersama Hyukjae.

"Hyukjae." Sora –kakak Hyukjae- memanggil adiknya dari kejauhan. Sora, , Donghwa beserta Yoona dan Jessica kaget melihat Hyukjae datang bersama Donghae. Raut wajah lega terpancar jelas dari wajah Mr. Lee dan Donghwa .

"Hyukie, kenapa kau bisa bersamanya?" Sora menunjuk kearah Donghae yang berada di samping Hyukjae.

"Aku bertemu dengannya di jalan tadi, kalian mencarinya kan?"

Mereka mengangguk bersamaan. Mr. Lee mendekati Donghae dan memeluknya

"Kau membuat appa khawatir Hae-ah." Donghwa yang melihatnya, hanya memandang lembut kearah mereka. Mr. Lee melepas pelukannya dan mengajak Donghae masuk.

"Donghae ayo masuk, kami hanya ingin berteman denganmu kok." Jessica mendekati Donghae bersama Sora dan Yoona.

Donghae beringsut di belakang Hyukjae dan menggenggam erat jemari gadis itu. "Hyukie…" gumamnya pelan. Hyukjae menoleh ke belakang dan tersenyum menenangkan.

"Sebaiknya biar aku saja yang membawanya ke dalam, kalau dipaksakan malah tidak baik nantinya, Ayo Hae." Hyukjae menarik Donghae ke dalam dengan riang dan dibalas anggukan ceria dari Donghae.

"Maaf, dia itu siapa?" Mr. Lee bertanya pada Sora.

"Dia adik saya tuan, tenang saja dia anak yang baik dan mengerti keadaan di sini."

"Begitu, Syukurlah." Mr. Lee dapat melihat Hyukjae dan Donghae yang tertawa lepas di dalam sana. Entah mereka membicarakan apa . Sebentuk kehangatan menyelimuti relung hatinya melihat Donghae dapat tertawa seperti itu. Semoga dengan hadirnya Hyukjae dapat membuat Donghae bahagia.

^-^v

Sebuah senyum terukir manis dari paras seorang gadis yang tengah menatap hamparan bintang di langit malam. Ia teringat pertemuan pertamanya dengan pemuda bernama Lee Donghae itu. Sebuah pertemuan yang manis. Gadis itu, Lee Hyukjae. Ia tersenyum begitu mengingatnya.

Dari kejadian hari itu, ia dan Donghae semakin dekat seperti sekarang ini. Mereka bagaikan tubuh dan bayangan bila bertemu. Tak terpisahkan. Lebih tepatnya Donghaelah yang tak mau jauh dari Hyukjae . Kemanapun Hyukjae pergi, Donghae merengek minta ikut. Dan dengan senang hati Hyukjae penuhi. Berada di dekat Donghae membuatnya selalu tersenyum. Semua tingkah laku Donghae sangat manis di matanya.

Senyum itu perlahan memudar, tergantikan dengan senyum lemah. Teringat olehnya percakapan dengan Mr. Lee setelah ia keluar dari kamar Donghae. Dimana Mr. Lee memintanya untuk tinggal, demi Donghae . Hyukjae sendiri bukanlah pribadi yang egois dengan kemuannya, ia sudah memikirkan ini baik-baik . Keputusannya sudah final. Ia akan pergi dari Korea, walaupun ia sangat berat untuk meinggalkan Donghae. Ia sangat menyayangi Donghae, teramat sangat malah. Tak pernah ia sangka, pemilik Lee Corporation itu sampai menunduk dalam memintanya untuk tetap tinggal, mengingat itu hanya membuatnya semakin sedih.

Ia tersentak pelan begitu merasakan ponselnya bordering. Ia angkat telfonnya .

"Halo."

"Halo, Hyukjae noona, maaf menganggu malam-malam."

"Tidak apa-apa Donghwa, ada apa?"

"Begini, Donghae terus memanggil namamu, ia ingin bicara denganmu nona,"

"Tentu saja, mana Donghae?" Hyukjae dapat mendengar suara telfon yang di rebut dari seberang sana.

"Hyukie…Hyukie…" Hyukjae terkekeh pelan mendengar suara Donghae yang begitu imut.

"Ada apa sayang?"

"Hae kangen Hyukie, Hyukie kapan kesini?" Hyukjae tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Besok aku akan kesana, Jaa, Sudah malam, kenapa belum tidur Hae?"

"Hae ingin mendengar suara Hyukie, Hyukie nyanyikan lagu untuk Hae tidur ne, "

"Arasseo, Jaa sekarang tidurlah, aku akan menyanyikan lagu untukmu|"

Hyukjae bisa mendengar deritan tempat tidur dari seberang telephone. Ia menghela napas pelan, lalu ia menyenandungkan sebuah lagu sebagai pengantar tidur Donghae. Dalam hati, ia sudah bertekad untuk mengatakan kepergiannya pada Donghae besok.

Semoga keputusannya tidak salah.

To Be Continued

.

Akhurnya selesai juga chapter ini

Semoga gak ngebosenin ya :'(. Terumakasih banyak bagi yang sudah nereview, tanpa kalian apalah jadinya epep ini #lebay.

Rata-rata, readers pada Tanya 'kenapa Hyukie ninggalin hae' ya?

Hohoho… semua akan terkuak pada waktunya.

Segitu aja, ayooo yang mau tau kelanjutannya di review ne ^-`

Spesial thanks to :

WONHAESUNG LOVE, anaknya haehyuk, Guest, chocor, niknukss, myself. Meonk and deog, hatakehanahungry, Haiiro-Sora, dan Heldamagnae, chochor, cho ryeomi, Loney reader, HYUKIEWIFE, 86H0404H1015

Maaf kalau misalnya ada yang salah atau belum kesebut .

Terimakasih.

RnR?


End file.
